


I Like The Whiskey With My Lullaby

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Series: Канон не нужен [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Like The Whiskey With My Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

— ... А если гостям опять придётся ждать свой обед целый час, я отрежу ваши чёртовы уши и заставлю вас их сожрать! Сырыми! Вы просто криворукие бараны, которые яичницу приготовить нормально не могут! Что это за херня?! — он поднял тарелку с курицей, чтобы все её видели. — Кто насрал в эту тарелку?! Почему, блядь, блюда, которые вы у меня тут готовите, выглядят как куски затвердевшего дерьма?! Ещё раз увижу такое — весь остаток жизни будете поломойками работать, ублюдки!

Эрик опустил руку. Тарелка разлетелась на осколки, по полу весело запрыгали куски куриного филе. 

На кухне повисла тишина. Эрик отдышался и теперь только метал глазами молнии. Повара притихли, пережидая бурю — но буря уже кончилась. 

Эрик вышел, хлопнув дверью, и упал на ближайший стул. Чарльз сидел сбоку от двери, поджав под себя ноги, прямо на полу: его не было на кухне, когда Эрик устраивал разнос, но он, похоже, всё слышал. 

— Ну что, элемент «Гордон Рамзи на Адской кухне» исполнен на десять из десяти. Мои аплодисменты. 

— Я и тебе уши оторву, — буркнул Эрик. Приступ ярости уже прошёл, но былого самообладания он ещё не восстановил. 

— Не оторвёшь. 

— Почему это? 

— Потому что я замечательный. 

Эрик был вынужден признать его правоту. Чарльз — замечательный. Любой владелец бара в округе продал бы душу и обе почки за то, чтобы заполучить Чарльза себе: его даже несколько раз пытались перекупить, но он неизменно отвечал отказом. Говорил, что ему нравится работать с Эриком — и больше ни с кем. 

— Я самый твой ценный сотрудник, — заявил Чарльз. — И я один приношу прибыли больше, чем вся эта куча бездельников на твоей кухне. Поэтому я буду вить из тебя верёвки, а ты никогда не будешь на меня кричать, даже если я начну целоваться с кем-нибудь прямо через барную стойку. 

Он очаровательно улыбнулся — сама невинность. Эрик знал, что девушки постоянно покупаются на его образ милого парня; что он достаточно безопасно выглядит для того, чтобы люди любого пола напивались в его компании, выкладывая все свои секреты — Чарльз действительно внимательно слушал. Из него бы вышел отличный мошенник. 

— Хочешь выпить? — Чарльз достал из бара бутылку виски. — Я даже разрешу тебе не платить. 

— Вообще-то это мой ресторан. И мой виски. 

— Вот поэтому и разрешаю, — Чарльз подмигнул ему. — Давай. 

Эрик уселся на барный стул. Чарльз ловко налил ему виски в стакан, а во второй — себе. 

— Ну что, будешь всех разгонять? 

— Сразу повешу перед входом с подписью: «Они готовили слишком медленно». 

— Это слишком жестоко. Им вполне хватит твоего внушения, Эрик. 

Эрик взял свой стакан, выпил залпом, налил себе ещё — и снова выпил. Где-то раздались шаги — повара расходились. Обычно они заглядывали в зал, чтобы попрощаться с Чарльзом, но на этот раз дверь оставалась закрытой. Вскоре шаги стихли. Эрик тянул виски из стакана — чёрт его знает, какого, и неотрывно глазел на Чарльза — как тот улыбается, как проводит языком по ярким губам, отчего те начинают блестеть, как вертит бокал в веснушчатой руке. 

«Интересно, а веснушки у него везде?..»

Эрик моргнул, пытаясь избавиться на наваждения. 

— Ты просто чудовище, — сказал он. 

— Чудовище, — согласился Чарльз. — Возможно, ты уже продал мне душу, просто не помнишь об этом. 

— Ну и чёрт с ней, с этой душой. Я в неё всё равно не верю, зато верю в хороших барменов. Будешь и дальше у меня работать, я тебе ещё и души своих поваров по сходной цене отдам. 

Чарльз рассмеялся, и Эрик вдруг понял, что очень хочет его поцеловать.


End file.
